


Newspaper Clippings

by kawaiiowl18



Series: Newspaper Clippings [1]
Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-20 16:40:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6016930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kawaiiowl18/pseuds/kawaiiowl18
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wade shares some jello with spidey and then they smash.</p><p>Also known as Wade Wilson was suffering from cancer but refused medical care, spending his days at home as he lost his hair and had nose bleeds. He had passed out one day in a coffee shop, a man taking him to the hospital immediately. Peter Parker was his name and he might have just saved Wade’s life. He would visit him every day he was in the hospital, Wade collecting the articles Peter would write while still in the cancer ward. The nurses found it cute and decided to help him collect them in secret but when Wade is discharged, will the prognosis still be grim and will he pursue his hero?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Newspaper Clippings

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicated to Tabby
> 
> Part of the jello summary written by Aaron
> 
> ~We're going on a trip in our feelsy rocket ship, zooming through these tears - spideypool feels~

It was a rainy Tuesday when Wade Wilson met Peter Parker. They were both in a Tim Horton’s, waiting to order their coffee for the day as they stood side by side. Just a few moments before the two stood together, poor Peter had walked into Wade and spilled coffee all over him but it was as if Wade didn’t feel it as he stared into wide hazel eyes. Peter apologized a million times and was blushing slightly, trying to clean up the mess. Wade assured him it was okay after finding his voice and saying he would buy him another cup. It confused Peter and he certainly wouldn’t let Wade paid, and he didn’t. Peter bought his own cup and Wade’s too, making Wade roll his eyes but accept the cup anyways. This was how they ended up walking in the park together. 

“So we should mark this as an IOU because you bought me coffee so now I owe you something.” Wade said, not letting Peter get away with this. He was young and had the prettiest eyes Wade had ever seen. 

“You really don’t owe me anything, Mr. Wilson. I do appreciate the coffee though…” He said, rolling his eyes as he drank the coffee. 

Wade ignored the eye roll and took a sip of his own coffee, looking out into the distance. He began to get a headache and silently prayed that Peter didn’t witness a nose bleed. He rubbed under his nose just to check, pretending it itched. He didn’t have anything crimson on his hand when he reached for his coffee again. His vision began to blur a little bit though, which was never a good sign. 

“Wade?” Peter asked, putting his coffee down as he sat on the edge of his seat.

Wade replied something unintelligible before everything blurry went dark. Coffee spilled on Peter but he ignored the painful feeling, catching the falling man. Peter called out for someone to call an ambulance, watching as blood began to escape Wade’s nose. He didn’t know what was wrong or why but panic rushed over him as he watched the older man carefully. He called out for help again, a waiter rushing off to make the call. Peter had followed the ambulance in his car, drowning in his worry. He paced in the waiting room, the nurse at receptionist desk frowning slightly. 

“You don’t know about Wade?” She asked 

“What?” Peter responded, stopping his pacing as he looked at her.

“He’s got cancer…lungs, liver, brain, prostate. He’s not doing well but he seems to be stubborn enough to fight it without the chemo. He’s a regularly here though…nose bleeds, passing out. It makes me sad; he’s such a good guy…once you get passed the sarcasm and charming asshole personality.” She said with a small smile. 

Peter’s heart stopped for a minute but he didn’t know why. He had just met the man, they just shared a cup of coffee, but he found something charming about Wade Wilson. There was something about him that made Peter’s heart skip a beat, even if he couldn’t figure out what that was exactly. Although Wade Wilson had a nice ass…that wasn’t all Peter cared about. 

“You can go back and see him.” The same nurse said, frowning as she saw Peter stare off into space. 

Peter gave a nod and waited on her to push the button to unlock the door. 

“Kid…do yourself a favor and don’t fall in love with him. Room 246…” She said before pushing the button.

Peter frowned at that and shook his head before entering. He walked down the hall and took the elevator before making it to Wade’s room. He was asleep, hooked up to machines and very pale. This wasn’t the lively man he had met an hour ago. His clothes were folded up in the chair and the machines beeped harmoniously. Tired eyes fluttered open, a sad smile on his lips.

“Well hey…can’t say I’m at my glorious right now. What are you doing here?” He asked, sitting up carefully.

“I owe you for the cup of coffee.” He said with a shrug, playing it off. 

“Well by all means, take a seat. The lavender upholstery is itchy and very homey as it smells like your grandmother’s cologne.” Wade said, gesturing to the chair next to his bed.

Peter was silent again as he looked at the various tubes. 

“It’s for the chemo that they’ve decided I need and the heart monitor…they keep me alive. I think the fluid IV matches my eyes.” Wade said

Peter gave a nod, “completely.” 

He was speechless, completely speechless. He didn’t know Wade was sick. He had seen him at the Tim Horton’s three other times and he seemed lively as he hit on the waitress. Sometimes the liveliest were the ones that were dying. 

“You don’t have to be here.”   
Those words snapped him out of it and he shook his head. 

“I’m sorry, I don’t mean to stare I just didn’t know…I’ve seen you and you seemed not sick. I’m sorry…I shouldn’t…”

“It’s okay, Peter. Cancer shocks everybody the first time they see it. That’s what I have, cancer…of various organs, it could kill me but they’re just not sure. Chemo is tricky that way; I guess…it also includes passing out and bloody noses. Not my finest moments but hopefully that’s not too off putting.” He said with a shrug

“I mean, you never know. Chemo is like this awkward superhero that can also be an anti-hero.” Peter said with his own shrug and small smile.

Wade wanted to sigh a breath of relief; there was the guy he met. He hoped the cancer didn’t ruin anything, he hoped they would be okay. Wade grabbed the jello off of the side table and held it out to Peter.

“It’s lime. I hate lime.” Wade said, even offering the spoon.

Peter took it and pealed back the lid, taking a bite and swallowing with a slight smile. Maybe things would be okay and normal for a change…maybe. Maybe not. Sometimes the liveliest were the ones that were slowly dying but that didn’t mean they didn’t have a right to live while they were here.


End file.
